degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi:The New Class
Okay I not sure if season One have 18 episodes because I have a very big cast. So I’m wondering if you guys would help me should I have 18, 22, 24, or 26. I’m thinking somewhere in-between 24 or 26. Cast List Ninth Grade- Freshman ''' *Noah Centineo as Shor Wilson: kinda bitchy but nice at the same time, will do almost anything to get what he wants. *Chloe Moretz as Effy Smith: a quirky girl and writer. ' *Jake T. Austin as William Watson: nice, but watch out... mess with his friends and he'll f**k you up! *Jason Spevack as Weston Held: has anxiety and does not transition well, but with the help of his therapist can handle transitions in school. *Zendaya Coleman as Rose Gilligan: The Rebelling Party girl, who rather kiss boys, than study for a test. She is seducing and the biggest flirt, who some would even call a slut. *Kendall Jenner as Brooklynn "Brooke" Diver: Rebellious and flirty, but is really smart and in the gifted class. Is not afraid to say what is on her mind. *Jimmy Bennett as Joel Gilbert: an open bisexual teenager who is in love with his best friend’s sister. *Elle Fanning as Galilea Knight: She is sweet, funny, unique and emotional, this attitude tends to attract many people and make others want to know her. *Roshon Fegan as Troy Allan: a teen that’s good with hiding his feelings. *Sarah Love as Bella Throne: nice never mean but if you make her mad she will be a brat. '''Tenth Grade- Sophomore '' *Stephanie Scott as Sophia Duncan: the overachieving Queen Bee, who runs the school and terrorizes lower classmen. *Elizabeth Gillies as Avalon Gelle: sweet, friendly, supportive, intelligent and sarcastic. *Logan Lerman as Alec Meyers: quite quiet, but can be more open, friendly and slightly manic around people he knows well. *Justin Bieber as Jason Manning: very outgoing loves to try new things but is clumsy at times. *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Madison "Madi" Watson: nice, but sometimes comes off as snobby. *Calum Worthy as Xavier Matthews: a fun-loving metro-sexual play writer who often comes off as gay. *Cole Sprouse as Anthony Michael: a fun-loving mathlete. *Dylan Sprouse as Andrew Micael: a hatful athlete. *Amanda Seyfried as Isabel "Izzy" McNalty: Can come off bitchy but truly is sweet and fun-loving. *Miley Cyrus as Samantha Collins: a two-faced. *Kylie Jenner as Jessica Slater, a lesbian wanting to show her true self. Tag-Line? I also need help finding a tag-line. So I’m wondering if maybe you guys could suggest some and I could pike the best tag-line. Also in the first season does good there will be seasons two most likely having of 30 episodes maybe more maybe less. Also I dont have any recurring and i want 2 recurring for ninth grades and 2 recurring for tenth grade. Who for season 2 when there in tenth and elevth grade they will be upgraded to mains so all i really need is. Name: Grade: Personaity: Sexuaity: Plot for season 2: Actor: Also some Degrassi stars will be recurring charaters BTW. Here are some that will make a apperance more than once. Mr. Simpson, Ms. Oh, Jenna, Clare, Adam Tori and Tristan. There will be a cupple more but those are some of them that will be recurring charaters :) Category:Blog posts